Hetalia High
by Miko 2495
Summary: Weird things start to happen when new girl Saffron Ryudo steps into Hetalia High and The Strings of Fate ties her to Yao and Kiku! Why? Rated T for strong language Heed the warning! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Hetalia fanfic me and my friend made; I'm the writer and my friend is the editor so we both get 50% credit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Hetalia. I only own Saffron Ryudo while my friend here own Cathrine Karimi.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: The characters of this fanfic is a little OOC, sorry bout that. Plus it's rated for strong language! (You have bee warned!)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Saffron sighed, _'__Where should I go?__'_She thought. She stole a glance at her school schedule and looked around again, searching for the right room. When she finally lost her patience, the girl stepped into a random room. Saffron saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes sitting on one of the desks while talking to a boy with white hair and red eyes, who stood with his arms crossed in front of her. "Why do I have to the work?" the albino shouted while throwing his hands up, annoyed at whatever the girl was telling him.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, I could help you escort some of the freshmen around." the girl suggested, hopping off of the desk. She then turned to the door and caught Saffron listening in on their conversation.

"What are you doing here!" the boy named Gilbert shouted and walked over to Saffron, "You can't be in here!"

Saffron raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, "I got lost... which reminds me, shouldn't you be showing me around?"

His face turned red, contrasting his otherwise pale skin, "I'm leaving to find Arthur." he said to the girl while gritting his teeth, and stormed out of the room.

"Don't come back!" Saffron called and turned back to the girl.

The girl smiled apologetically at the new girl and bowed, "Sorry about Gilbert, he's just upset the president gave us so much work to do. My name is Cathrine Karimi."

"My name is Saffron Ryudo." Saffron said as she bowed back.

"Would you like a tour?"

Saffron smiled sweetly, "Yes please!"

~A few minutes later~

"And this is the library." Cathrine said and stopped in front of two large double doors, Saffron coming to a stop behind her. Cathrine turned to Saffron and continued, "Here, you can find many resources for work, entertainment and the manga research club."

"Manga research club," Saffron repeated, "I wasn't sure if there was a club like that in this school."

Cathrine said it just started recently and only has three members. Saffron wondered for a bit when a familiar voice called, "Vee~! Saffy!"

Saffron turned to the source and smiled. Running toward her was a boy with amber eyes and auburn hair with an adorable little curl sticking out and playfully bouncing up and down. When the boy finally reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed. "Yay! Saffy's here!"

Saffron petted the boy's head and Cathrine giggled, "He seems to be very fond of you, Saffron."

The girl chuckled. The boy hugging her was no more than a very happy Feliciano Vargas. They knew each other since kindergarten and were separated at after graduating from elementary. Since then, Saffron often wondered if her friend was going to be okay (she has to admit, he was a bit of coward back then and by the look of it…he still is now.) Feliciano stopped hugging his friend and said, "You've changed."

"And you haven't." Saffron cheered.

The three laughed until a familiar voice said, "Hey, the pres. wants to see ya."

Saffron turned to Gilbert and asked, "Who?"

Gilbert explained. Alfred Jones, the student council president, sent Gilbert to fetch Saffron. Apparently, there's one paper she forgot to fill in. The freshman pondered. She remembered filling all the forms the moment she got them and that was last week unless…

Cathrine noticed that the new girl's eyes were a bit dazed as she followed Gilbert down the hall. She wanted to see if she was alright but Feliciano stopped her with a heart-rending expression on his face. He said, "It's best not to follow them; especially at this matter."

"But-" Cathrine started but the boy cut in.

"She'll be fine. I just know it."

Cathrine said nothing but smiled, silently hoping for the best.

Meanwhile, Kiku Honda was walking down the hall with a huge pile of manga books for the research club. Ludwig was going to help but when Feliciano ran away, saying he had an 'old friend' to meet, Ludwig chased after him, leaving Kiku to carry the books himself. He often wondered who was Feli's 'old friend' that he kept talking last week. According to his pasta-crazy friend, she's looks small for her actual age, likes manga and anime and is quite adorable at times. That made Kiku eager to meet the girl. _'Right,'_ he thought, _'I'll take these books to the library then I can find Feliciano. When I do, I could meet-'_

BOOMF!

"Huh?" Kiku wondered aloud as something bounced on his back. He turned to see a stranger on the floor. The stranger was a girl; a cute girl about his age with black hair, brown skin and red eyes. She looked so exhausted; Kiku couldn't help but feel concerned. He put down his pile of books and held out his hand. A puzzled expression appeared on the girl's face. Kiku smiled as comfortingly as he could, "I'm sorry, miss. Here; let me help you up."

In reply, the girl smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen before taking his hand. The boy's heart couldn't help beating a little faster, and it was the first time he completely forgot his personal space issues. Kiku helped her stand up and asked, "Are you new?"

"Hai," the girl answered in his language, "My name is Saffron Ryudo, this is my first day attending to this school."

"May I ask…why were you running?"

"Some jerks were trying to take advantage of me so I beat them up and ran away." Saffron replied. Before Kiku could say anything else, Gilbert's yell echoed throughout the whole school, "Where are you, bitch?"

Saffron said a quick goodbye before running off while Kiku just stared at the girl's departing figure. She was a strange, but in a good kind of way. Kiku smiled and was about to pick up the books when something caught the corner of his eye. A gold heart shaped locket was on the floor and if he remembered correctly; the locket fell out of Saffron's pocket when she bumped into him. The boy picked up the locket, and opened it; he gasped in shock. On the left of the locket was a photo of a boy who looked exactly like him and was wearing a black military uniform and a cap. On the right was a picture of a boy with chocolate brown hair in a ponytail and amber eyes. _'I-It can't be!' _Kiku thought. He knew very well that he wasn't the guy on the left…but the guy on the right looked a lot like…Yao!

* * *

**Da Da DAAAAAA! I'm stopping there. I'll be back with chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! Miko here! My friend and I just finished doing chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Hetalia. I only own Saffron Ryudo and Leo while my friend here own Cathrine Karimi.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Now that introductions are over," Alfred said to the kids in his homeroom while Saffron stood next to him, "Let's see if we got any questions for Saffron; Jessica?"

Jessica was the girl in the middle of the room with heavy layers of make-up and she had been observing her pedicured hand for quite a while.

When she was called she said, "Yeah, you see, I have this beauty club going on and like, I only have a few models so like, I was wondering if you can-"

"Don't bother asking me to join," Saffron interrupted, "Because I've made my final decision, no."

"Okay, on to the next question!" Alfred called.

"B-But…" Jessica stuttered, "I can make you more beautiful than you are now!"

"I've already rejected your offer and I'm not going to change my mind." Jessica pouted and mumbled something that made Saffron's ears prick. Alfred saw this and thought _'Uh-oh'_

Saffron leapt into the air and landed on Jessica's table like a monkey, her bangs covering her eyes. The girl was about to say something but stopped when she felt a cold sharp object underneath the chin. Jessica gulped. Fear was kicking in as well as anger. She spat, "What's your problem?"

As a response, Saffron chuckled. She pressed the object against Jessica's chin a little harder as she said, "What made you think you have the right to call me a bitch?"

Jessica stuttered, "B-Because you a-are! Y-You wouldn't a-accept my offer!"

"Oh really?" Saffron asked and positioned herself to a cross-leg position, "Or is it you're afraid of me?"

Jessica did not answer. As much as she want to insult back, she held her tongue, she knew that one wrong move would be the end of her. After a few moments of silence, Jessica reluctantly muttered an apology and Saffron drew the object away, deliberately scraping it with the skin as a way of warning. Cathrine witnessed this and even though she was two tables away from Jessica, she swore she saw something glistening as it rolled down Saffron's brown cheek.

After that was done, Cathrine led Saffron to her first lesson the day which was double cooking class. They got to class and Antonio introduced the new girl to the class. Saffron settled at the back of the classroom while Cathrine was in front. The teacher entered the classroom and told the class to cook a recipe that they know really well.  
Cathrine took out her ingredients utensils before looking around; Alfred was making a burger using ready-made ingredients, Feliciano was making spaghetti and meatballs and England was having trouble with his scones…again. Yao was making steam buns and Saffron was making fried dumplings. "Hmm," Cathrine wondered aloud, "I think I'll make sponge cake today."

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Yao set his steam buns on the table. Since he finished, he began to wash the dishes he but stopped as he was distracted by a foreign but enthralling smell. He sniffed a few times and looked over his shoulder. He almost had a heart attack at the adorable scene before him; Saffron frying her last batch of dumplings while one dumpling was in her mouth. If that wasn't enough, she caught him looking at her, made an innocent face and waved. Yao's heart began to pound against his chest and quickly turned back to continue on his task.

Saffron giggled. She almost finished her dumplings and since they looked so delicious, she just had to try one. But behind that smile is a frown. Ever since she ran into the Japanese boy, she couldn't find her beloved locket. She did not know why, when or how she got it but it was still important to her and she'll die if it wasn't safe in her hands again.

_"Promise me."_

The girl gasped. A voice. But who's? Why did it sound so…familiar?

_"You'll treasure that locket no matter what happens."_said the voice.

_"I promise,"_ Saffron's own voice replied, _"I'll protect it will all my heart…"  
_  
Yao just finished washing the used plates when he heard a voice saying, "Leo,"  
Since it sounded like Saffron, he turned to her to ask her if she said something. Instead; he gasped. Saffron's eyes became dull and her body lifeless fell to the tiled floor. The Chinese boy dashed to her side and tried to wake her up. It was no use. Saffron was deeply unconscious and all Yao could think of was yelling her name loud enough for the whole school to hear, "SAFFRON!"

* * *

**All done! Chapter 3 has flashbacks in it (YAY~! I love flashbacks!)**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! I'm back chapter three. Sorry it took so long but I had to redo the chapter when another thought came to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Hetalia. I only own Saffron, Leo and Yuki while my friend here own Cathrine Karimi.**

* * *

Chapter 3

'_Something's not right. Something's not right at all!'_ Cathrine screamed in her head. She was in the nurse's office, sitting next to Saffron who was still unconscious. It had been thirty minutes since Yao carried Saffron to the nurse's office and left to find Kiku, leaving Cathrine to watch her. During that time Cathrine was trying to figure out what was actually happening. Ever since Saffron first stepped into the school, weird things start to happen and Cathrine felt that it is just the beginning. "Saffron? Are you awake, love?"

Cathrine jumped and turned to the door to see the vice president, Arthur Kirkland at the door holding a banquet of white Daffodils. The girl smiled at him and said, "Hello Arthur. What brings you here today?"

"Well… the new girl fainting in class today and I thought I should give her some flowers."

Cathrine tried her best not to frown. She was a bit disappointed because she had a mad crush on Arthur and Daffodils were her favourite flowers but since Saffron was the one who fainted without warning and Arthur was a gentleman, she suppose that she could let it slide. The girl said to Arthur, "I'm sure she'll like it. I can hold it for you if you like."

At that moment, Arthur made a weird look and stammered, "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes. Unless you-"

"HERE!" Arthur said and shoved the flowers in Cathrine's hand before running out of the room. Cathrine wondered why he did something that was out of character. Before she came to a conclusion she heard a voice mumbling, "Arthur and Cathrine, in a king's bed…" The girl turned to see Saffron waking from her slumber. Cathrine felt a wave of relief and babbled on hoe she was worried and all until Saffron finished her sentence, "…Doing something that shouldn't been said."

WHACK!

"I can't believe I was worried about you," Cathrine pouted and crossing her arms after giving Saffron a bump on her head.

"Meanie." Saffron mumbled and rubbed her head.

After a while of silence, Cathrine asked curiously, "Why did you faint anyway? The doctor said that you had no allergies or fever so…"

The girl in bed looked down and said, "What if I told you I'm not from this world."

"Eh?" Cathrine asked. Saffron explained. Long ago, in a place called the 'Third Dimension', scientists created a machine that can send people into different worlds with a form of their desires. The downfall was that once the person is in that world, they can never come back. Plus; the person will have eternal youth and eternal life. During that time, a world war was brewing so Saffron's parents sent her to the manga world in order to start over live a happy life along with her little brother…however, things did not according to plan. Thanks to the scientists who tried to stop her parents from making the 'biggest mistake of their lives', Saffron ended up living in a cottage on the outskirts of a village and her brother…was at eternal rest.

"Even though I couldn't see my family ever again," Saffron continued, looking out of the window while Cathrine clutched the flowers, "I knew that I can't spend my new life mourning over something that has already been done. So, I made a living by growing flowers for the flower shop in the village. After a month or two, that was when I met them."

"Who?" Catherine asked.

Saffron turned to her friend and smiled, "Yuki and Leo."

_FLASHBACK!_

_Saffron sighed, exasperated. She took one more look around the town and saw no familiar stores, they all seemed old fashioned and all of their doors were hung open, warmth from the inside travelling to her while she passed each door. She shivered when another breeze of cold winter air flew into her face but she kept walking. A few hours ago, Saffron had an argument with her caretakers and it had gotten out of hand. She needed to escape from her neighbourhood. There was one problem though: she could not find out where she was or how to get back._

_Keeping her eyes trained on the ground, Saffron passed yet another house with light shining through the glass window. This time, she could feel eyes on her. There was no doubt, the people inside were probably looking outside and caught the sight of her travelling figure. They were probably gossiping about her and wondering why she was still outside in this brutal weather. Once the girl had passed their door, a bit of the house's warmth caressing her cheek. Saffron heard footsteps sprinting towards the door, making her lift her head in question. _

_She saw two boys leaning on the door, staring at her with questioning eyes. The taller one had light brown eyes- almost glowing in contrast to the darkness Saffron was encased in outside. He was also the one with longer, lighter hair, but it was pulled back in a side ponytail, resting on his red and yellow kimono. The other boy was a few inches shorter than the other, his dark brown hair was cut short and his eyes were almost black compared to the other. He was also wearing a kimono, this one black and dark blue. _

_"Can I help you?" Saffron breathed out, a trail of her breath visible in the air. _

_The shorter one shifted so he wasn't hiding behind the door anymore, lightly tugging on the sleeves of his outfit "Are you lost?" He asked, his eyes focusing on the pure white snow covering the ground._

_She shrugged him off, "I'll be fine," Saffron said, turning around. When Saffron heard the crunching of feet on snow, she turned back and saw the two boys were following her. Their bare feet were sinking in the snow while trying to catch up to her departing figure. "W-What do you think you're doing!" She exclaimed, running back to the two boys and dragging them back into their house. "You're going to get frostbite!"_

_They stared at Saffron for a little while and the shorter one said once more, "You're lost?"_

_The girl sighed, exasperated "Yes, but I don't need your help." she saw them both pause and sprint back into their house. Saffron shook her head. Odd. Those kids were just plain weird. She turned her back on their house yet again and started her journey to her home, but after a few minutes, she stopped and turned back around when she heard laboured breathing. _

_She thought her eyes were going to pop out when she saw that the two boys had followed her outside, and both of them were wearing appropriate clothing now, their feet protected by fur boots. _

_They both grabbed her hand and the shorter one spoke up again, "Where?"_

_Saffron raised her eyebrow, "What?"_

_"Where are you off to?" He asked again._

_She sighed for the umpteenth time. These boys weren't going to give up, were they? "I think I'm in the wrong district." Saffron answered._

_The taller one finally spoke, looking up to me with his seemingly glowing eyes, "This is District 2"_

_Saffron's mouth fell open, District 2! Her home was in District 6! "Oh! Do you know how to get to District 6, then?" she squeaked._

_They nodded and turned around, starting to lead her in the opposite direction. Saffron nearly face-palmed when she learnt she was going the wrong way!_

_"What's your name?" the shorted one asked, tugging the girl out of her trance. _

_"O-Oh!" Saffron blushed in embarrassment, "I'm Saffron! What's your name?"_

_The younger-looking one gestured to himself and then the taller one. "I'm Yuki, and this is Leo."_

_Leo smiled his greeting and nodded slightly. Saffron cracked a smile and nodded back to him. _

_After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a stop in front of a train station. "Here you go, if you get on the train it will make a stop at your district." Yuki said. _

_Saffron nodded and went into the line to buy her ticket, but when she turned back around to ask them something, they were gone. _

_The girl crossed her arms and shook her head. '__What the heck? They didn't even let me thank them!'_

_Saffron bought her ticket and waited on a bench for the train to come by. She shook her head and blushed. Man, that whole thing was so embarrassing! She could have found out that she was going the wrong way herself! (Then again, she kept falling asleep in her geography classes back in the Third Dimension.) Maybe tomorrow she will come back and thank them. Saffron nodded to herself in confirmation, __'Yes. Maybe I could bring some flowers as a thank you too? Its settled then, I would come back tomorrow.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

"When I came back to their house the next day," Saffron said, "They were gone and the neighbours said that they were sent to the army by their parents."

"How cruel," Cathrine said.

"I wanted to go and help them but my caretakers wouldn't let me and threw me outta the house."

The girl lowered her voice, "Sorry to hear that. Did you see them again?"

Saffron looked back outside and replied quietly, "I did…in a way I didn't expect but that's another story for another time."

Cathrine pouted. She knew Saffron was changing the topic and wants to know the rest of the story but she also knew that if Saffron has been living for a really long time and the memory of Leo made her faint then there must be a memory that Saffron wants to keep out and Yao unintentionally brought it back to her. Saffron had a confused face when the Cathrine rested her hand upon her shoulders, "Hm?"

"Saffron," Cathrine said with the kindest voice Saffron ever heard, "I know you're scared of your own past however, as cruel as fate is, it will come back in a way you wouldn't like. When that time comes, you have to be ready to fight it."

Saffron just stared at Cathrine and smiled sweetly, "Y'know, Yuki said the exactly same thing."

Then, Feliciano came in and asked the two if they want to come to the cafeteria for lunch and the two happily said yes.

* * *

Kiku was eating his lunch underneath the sakura tree. After talking with Yao about the locket, they were both convinced that it was either a coincidence or a childish prank. Either way, Kiku couldn't stop thinking about the locket or the new girl. He felt that he has seen her before. But where? And when? He then wondered to a nearby pond and looked at his reflection. A white skin boy with black hair in brown eyes was staring back at him with the same smile he had. Kiku continue to look at his reflection and thought, _'I wish there was a sigh that could clue me in about the new girl.'_

The wish was granted. A brown leaf fell down from the branch above him. It floated down and landed on the water, creating a ripple. Kiku thought nothing of it…until the rippled cleared. Instead of the reflection of Kiku in school uniform, the pond showed a reflection of boy in a black kimono. He had black hair, snow white skin and red eyes. He had a stern face as if he was trying to tell him something. Kiku was dumbfounded and was reaching to the water slowly and unconsciously, "Is that…me?"

"KIKU!"

Kiku snapped out of his trance state and turned around to see one of his roommates, Im Yong Soo, running to him. The expression on his face told the boy that whatever Yong Soo's going to tell him, it's not going to be good. When the Italian stopped, Kiku asked, "What wrong? Is Mei having a fit again?"

Yong Soo shook his head, "Worse. Much, much worse. Much worse than-"

"Yong Soo, just say it." Kiku stated, not bothering to hear Yong Soo's rants.

"It's Yao." Yong Soo said, trembling in fear.

Kiku raised an eyebrow. That was it? Yong Soo came all the way here to say that? What a waste of time. Kiku sighed to showed he was annoyed, "Yong Soo, if you came all the way to say that then-"

"That's not it!" Yong Soo cried, "Yao is seriously wounded!"

* * *

**Uh-oh! How did that happened? You'll find out soon in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni hao everbody! After a long thought, I finally decided to stick with the original plan but with a little changes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Hetalia. I only own Saffron, Leo and Yuki while my friend here own Cathrine Karimi. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Yao fluttered his eyes to be greeted a white ceiling. At first he was confused but when remembered, he shot himself out of his lying position. The boy winced after he felt the pain from his chest and clutched it, "Aiyaa…"

"Good to see you are okay, Yao." said Kiku. He was standing beside Alfred and Cathrine was sitting on a chair next to him. She asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like a truck just ran me over, aru." Yao answered withering at the pain.

"What happened?" Kiku asked.

Yao ignored the pain and told Kiku, Alfred and Cathrine his story…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Yao left his class and went to his locker get his lunch (while avoiding Ivan). His mind was preoccupied with the locket Kiku had shown him during his maths which was the third lesson. When his friend asked him if the boy on right was him, Yao immediately shook his head. Sure, the guy looked just like him but Yao doesn't remember getting his picture taken so it can be put in a locket. According to Kiku, the locket belonged to Saffron (who was still in the nurse's office at the time.) and Yao instructed him to give it to her after school. Ever since then, Yao couldn't help but feel that the locket and Saffron is connected to the strange dreams he's been having lately, "What's happening, aru…"_

_He then heard a familiar chuckled that closely followed by Francis's voice, "You don't have to hide it mi amour. You came here for me and my love."_

"_Why would I ever do that?" a girl's voice replied. Yao's eyes widened knowing it was Saffron's voice. But, instead of sounding like an innocent girl was scared, she sounded a tad deeper. She also sounded more like a rebel who was already pissed. It came from the nurse's office so the Chinese boy peeked from the small opening of the door. He saw Francis standing in front of Saffron who had angry look on her face. Francis had a dreamy look on his face and replied, "Because you and I both know that I, the Great and ravishing Francis Bonnefoy, was destined to become with you."_

"_Ravishing?" Saffron questioned with a blank expression on her face. She then sighed and shook her head, "Seriously, you have got one messed up head."_

_Francis walked to Saffron and Yao's blood began to boil without knowing the reason. He then saw Francis roughly grab Saffron's face and brought his face closer to hers. Yao gritted his teeth together and growled, "Dammit!"_

_Just when the pair of lips was brushing, darkness suddenly came to his view. The last thing Yao heard was his voice saying, "GET YOUR DISGUSTING LIPS AWAY FROM HER!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"When I came to," Yao finished, "I found myself lying in this bed. I have no idea how I ended up with these wounds."

"You got into a fierce fight with Francis." Cathrine stated. The two looked her with their eyes asking her how does she know about a fight when she wasn't even there. Cathrine sighed, "Saffron..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Cathrine was making her way to the nurse's office. It has almost been an hour and thirty minutes since Saffron said she just going to the nurse's office to get her bag. Cathrine was worried that one the Bad Trio took advantage of her and force her to do something that she didn't want to do. The thought made the girl quickened her walking pace and well as call out her friend's name, "Saffron! Saff, where are you!"_

_She ran to the nurse's office to see a crowd of teachers and Saffron standing outside by the door with her body facing the wall and her head hanging down. The girl slowed down until she was next to her friend. She gently grasp on of Saffron's shoulders, "What's wrong?"_

_Saffron didn't answer the question, instead, she whispered, "Yao's a fool."_

"_Eh?" Cathrine wondered aloud. She asked the nearest teacher, "Excuse me sir! What happened?"_

"_It seems that Yao and Francis got into a fierce fight for some reason. They both have serious wounds and it looks like if the both used sharp weapons."_

_Cathrine gasped. Is he serious? Yao Wang, the boy who never got into a fight since kindergarten, got into a fight? And he used a sharp weapon? Cathrine thought that if Yao did get into a fight, he would use Kung-Fu of Wushu! The girl then put her attention back on Saffron as she said, "Kiku's gonna kill me when he finds out."_

"_No he won't." Cathrine said reassuringly, "Sure he will get upset but I'm sure it will be fine. Why did you call Yao a fool?"_

_Saffron body then trembled and she slowly raised a fist up to her waist, "We barely knew each other for a minute and I'm sure he heard the rumours about me, but despite all of that; he…he…he…DAMMIT!"_

_With that, the brown skin girl punched the wall hard enough to make a big dent. Cathrine jumped at her sudden action but at the same time, she could tell that it shows how depressed she was at the current situation, "Saffron…"_

_Tears were streaming down Saffron cheeks as she said in a steady tone, "Despite all of that…Yao ran in to protect me from Francis. He fought Francis for me and made sure I was safe. Even when Francis took out his rapier, Yao didn't show one ounce of fear and used the kitchen knife that was near him. Cathrine, all he protected was a bringer of disaster."_

"_That's not true!" Cathrine cried, "I'm sure Yao saved you because…"_

_Cathrine trailed off as she didn't know what to say to win the argument without making it awkward. Saffron suddenly stopped her tears and smiled, "I know needs to be done."_

"_What?" the friend asked._

_Saffron did not answer. She walked past Cathrine with a sad smile on her face._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I don't know what's she's planning." Cathrine finished, "But I know Saffron is hiding and I'm sure there is something that could lure her out."

"Alright dudes!" Alfred yelled, "I've a fool-proof plan!"

But before Alfred could explain his plan, Yao calmly asked the trio to leave. The three was confused yet they obliged without any complaints.

* * *

Saffron left the library with a sullen expression on her face. Her heart was still full of regret from the incident at lunch. She wasn't expecting anyone to save her and to be honest; she didn't want to be saved. She knew that her being rescued will only cause pain and suffering and Yao's injuries…along with the pain in her heart…was proof of that logic. She looked out of the window to see the setting sun and the orange sky, silently wishing for the two men in her life could be here to comfort her, to tell her that everything is going to be alright. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she whispered, "Yuki…Leo…"

Then, as the gentle wind blew, a voice started to sing.

"_Life cuts across time  
And while becoming calm,  
Cuts eternity's records  
Into two overlapping spirals and dies._

_I'll recite  
This song  
And carve a moment's memory  
Into people's hearts_

_al a re laye_  
_al a re layo_  
_al a re laya_  
_al a reya.._

_al a re laye  
al a re layo  
al a re laya  
al a reya..."  
_

'_Huh?'_ Saffron thought as she heard the singing voice. The voice was soothing and as soon as she heard it, she felt at ease and all the troubles that were weighing on her heart were blown away. She couldn't but smile and eager to find out the mysterious voice's owner, she ran upstairs to the roof as fast as she could.

She slowed down as she got closer and closer to the door that lead to the roof. Her heart was pounding against her chest and many question through her mind; who was this person? Why was she (or he) singing? What were they still doing at school? By the time she finished running the questions, the girl's brown hand was already pulling the door slightly. When it was wide enough, she peeked…and gasped.

* * *

Yao looked at the orange sky after he finished singing a song he learnt long ago. When school was over, his wounds were healed and he decided to wonder around the school. He also thought about Cathrine's story. Was Saffron really that worried about that she called herself a 'bringer of disaster'? Yao sighed, "I wish Saffron could open herself more, aru. Maybe there is some way I could help, aru."

"_Life cuts across time  
And while becoming calm,  
Cuts eternity's records  
Into two overlapping spirals and dies._

_I'll recite  
This song  
And carve a moment's memory  
Into people's hearts_

al a re laye  
al a re layo  
al a re laya  
al a reya..

_al a re laye  
al a re layo  
al a re laya  
al a reya..."_

Yao's eyes widened as he heard a beautiful singing voice. The voice along with the wind calmed him down and a smiled spread on his face. The voice sounded pretty close as if it was behind him so he turned around to see Saffron with a smile on her face. It took him about four long seconds to realise that it was Saffron who was singing and rubbed the back of his neck, "Aiyaa…you have a beautiful singing voice, Saffron, aru."

"Huh?" Saffron asked as if she was snapped out of a trance, "O-Oh. Thank you. You're pretty good at singing yourself. Listen Yao…about earlier…I'm sorry. It's mainly my fault that you got those injuries."

Yao shook his head, "Its Francis's fault. He's shouldn't have attacked you in the first place, aru."

"But I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry about it, aru." Yao said sadly, "I had worse injuries than this, aru."

The two was silent until Saffron muttered something along the lines of, "After all these years…"

Saffron then smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you for forgiving me for your misfortune. Is there anyway to repay you?"

"Just be yourself."

"Okay." Saffron replied before screeching a few seconds later, "WHAT?"

The Chinese boy chuckled before explaining. Apparently, he and Kiku can read people's auras and although Saffron looks sweet and innocent, her aura indicates that she's more like a rebel who wants to break out. "Also," Yao added, "I overheard you talking to Francis back then and it seems that you're not as innocent as we all thought."

Saffron did nothing but smirk. She held up her hands and sighed, "You got me. I'm not innocent like Cathrine but that's the way I am and you can't change that. My name _is_ Saffron Ryudo though."

Yao nodded. The two talked until they got to the main gate. "Thanks Yao! I had a great time with you!"

Yao was happy. His kept on smiling until he felt someone peck his cheek, making him go red, "W-Wha?"

Saffron giggled again and ran down the road saying, "Bye Yao! See ya tomorrow!"

The boy said nothing as there was one thing in his mind, _'S-She kissed m-me!'_

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I'm sure it will get better!**

**And the lyrics are not mine. They are the lyrics to the 'Spinning Song' (I think that's what it's called) sung by Vocaloid but I think there's a China version of it.**


End file.
